Seal of Poison
by Elven Shade
Summary: A Young Naruto finds a home within The Forest of Death to be cared for by the animals and trained by a demon lord. Now what could become of him the most up and coming of the hunter nin, or maybe he might become something so much more than that.
1. Chapter 1

Seal of Poison

Disclaimer:I Don't Own Naruto or any of the Characters in Naruto

"Hello" Humans talking

_'Hello' _Humans Thinking

"**Hello" Demon/Summon Talking**

"**Chidori"**** Jutsu**

Enjoy the Story

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Prologue

"Death to the Demon!" That's the one shout that could be heard going across the streets this night. Now you wouldn't normally hear this shout in any kind of village but especially not Konoha where they say all the people there are family and comrades, yet this is the kind of stuff that you can hear now if you were to be walking the streets of Konoha at night. You might also see a 5 year old child running away from an angry mob as they shout this and more profanities at the young boy.

"Kill the Demon!"

"Cleanse the village of it's taint"

"Get back here demon brat!"

_'Every god damn day this happens I can't ever get a break from it!' _Hearing the sound of the air being split the young child looked behind him only to feel immense pain as a kunai pierced through the back of his knee.

"Why...Why do you keep doing this to me....What have i ever done to any of you." Sobbed the now immobile and cornered child.

"You know damn well what you did to us Hell Spawn!" Said a large fat man at the front of the mob.

"We're tired of your lies and tricks demon....So now lets finish what Yondaime-Sama started!" Shouted a Woman with strikingly pink hair.

The mob began to move forward eager to finally be rid of the Demon that had plagued their village for so long. Only for them to stop short as a Cyclone of Leaves appeared in between the mob and the injured child.

"ANBU we better get out of here now"Shouted one of the villagers.

"Now Now Now no one said I was going to arrest any of you....In truth I say we dispose of this monster right now." Stated the ANBU in a Inu mask another noticeable distinction about this man that the child could see was his silver hair.

The Child just stared in abject horror as the man that the villagers had called ANBU griped his right wrist only to see sparks of electricity start to shoot out of his open palm. The child shut his eyes waiting for the pain to come and the last thing he heard was the cry of "**Chidori**!" then he felt the searing pain of a hand being shoved through his chest cavity and out the other side as well as the effects of the lighting as it coursed through his boy. he also smelled what he knew to be his own blood burn as it dripped down on the ball of electricity in the mans hand as it passed through him.

"Now get this creature and dispose of the corpse in training ground 44 that way one of the animals in there will be able to dispose of the body for us and we won't have to deal with the old man getting to suspicious about him being dead and tracking it to us......I Said GO NOW!" Explained then commanded the Inu masked ANBU to the villagers.

"As you say ANBU-san we'll get on it right away........Lets get the Demons Corpse tot he Forest of Death people NOW!" Hurriedly stated then commanded the Fat man who was now clearly shown to be the leader of the mob.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Mindscape at this moment_

"Where the hell am I now the villagers must have dumped me in a sewer again......hmmmm what would that make it this time 10th maybe 20th ahhhh i lost count........"stated the blonde 5 year old child to himself."Might as well go look for an exit now."

So the child looked around him only to find out that he was sanding in a puddle of water going up to his feet and that the only other place for him to go would be down the dark tunnel where errily enough a crimson light was coming from. So the Blonde gaki slowly crept along the tunnel through the water to the next area of the sewer only to come face to face with a massive gate being sealed shut by a small bit of paper with the kanji for seal on it.

And just like any other curious child would do he started to head right for the gate to see what was there.

"**Ah so my jailor finally decides to grace me with his ever so wonderful presence"** roared a voice from the dark depths of the Gated area.

"Jailor.....What are you talking about?.........and for that matter Who the HELL are you!?" Shouted and questioned the blonde.

"**Well for whom I am I AM THE GREAT AND ALL MIGHTY KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!............**" Declared the now visible and gigantic nine tailed fox lord......only to be interrupted by the still curious 5 year old.

"So you expect me to believe that your the almighty Kyuubi Lord of hell and all demons is my prisoner."stated the blonde only to start roaring with laughter....Which stoped about two seconds later when one of the fox's tails wrapped around the small child's waist bringing him too a stop in fornt of one of the giant glowing red eyes of the fox demon.

"**YOU WOULD DARE LAUGH AT ME YOU INSIGNIFICANT WORM I'VE KILLED GREATER BEINGS THAN YOU FOR FAR LESS THAN LAUGHING AT ME! at me grant it no ones be foolish enough to ever laugh at me before you kit.**" Roared Kyuubi only to end up stating that the blonde gaki before him was the first being to ever laugh at him.

"Ok so you are the kyuubi but how in the name of Kami-sama did i end up being your jailor.......and WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE!" Questioned the blonde....."and another thing my names not kit it's NARUTO....UZUMAKI NARUTO!" stated the now named Naruto.

"**Fine then i'll answer your questions......in order the Yondaime couldn't hope of ever killing a being of my magnificence or power so he did the next best thing he summoned that old bastard Shinigami and locked my soul away in a new born child i.e you.....As to where we are you happen to be within your own mind.**" explained the Kyuubi."**Now Kit I REFUSE to have a weak vessel because it makes me look bad to be sealed away in a mortal who cant even uphold my reputation of destruction and glory......So I'm going to train you so for this to work out your going to have to rip a piece of the seal and I'll be able to communicate ****with you freely as well as I'll give you a gift.**" continued the great fox lord.

"So I get advanced training and a gift.....from you but whats the catch to this I don't see the almighty kyuubi giving this stuff away for free." asked the blonde suspiciously.....Then growing a little sad as he continued " So if your sealed in me what does that make me a Demon like the villagers claimed......" Questioned the blonde only to have his voice slowly fade out at the end.

"**Kit your no demon those villagers are just ignorant fools.....As for what i get out of this i'll be able to feel what you feel from the outside such as smells, sounds, even sights.**" states then explains in a now more sympathetic and caring voice to the young blonde kid.

"Alright thanks for the comfort......but it is a little odd for a great demon lord like you to even care for how I'm feeling so.....Thanks for at least caring a bit......And i guess it wont harm anything to give you a bit more freedom." says Naruto so the small child unwraps the fox tail from around him only to land face first in the water down below. Trying to right him self as quickly as possible walks towards the seal and rips a quarter of the seal off.

"**Kit its time for you to wake up you seem to have been dumped in a forest of some kind but the animals here seem a bit more violent than normal creatures so be careful.**" states the kyuubi

"Alright Furball talk to you later I guess" Said Naruto as he fades out of his own mind back to the world of the wakeful and living.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Real World-Forest of Death-_

The surrounding carrion and other animals that had come for the young childs corpse were soon surprised when the 'corpse' started to move around as if waking from a nice peacful sleep instead of what the blood on his cloths would suggest. As said child got up he made a quick inspection of his clothes and came to one insurmountable conclusion and that was.

"Shit now i have to find a new set of cloths unless.........I want to walk around looking like the walking dead" said our favorite blonde child just before he made his observation of his surrounding which came to '_where the FUCK am I' _such a remarkable conclusion for a 5 year old......Then he noticed the pack of wolves circling their once tasty treat only for it to become living prey in their eyes.

"Well that can't mean anything good for me but......Then again when has anything been good in my life."states the now some what frightened blonde."Good doggies.......Nice doggies you don't want to eat me do ya."his only response was for the wolves to start circling in on him.

The Alpha of the pack began to growl louder as he got closer to the child. Naruto looking around for any possible way to escape........found none and came to one conclusion he was 'screwed'. Then seeing a stick decided for one desperate act and pray to Kami for it to work, so he picked up the stick and threw it as far as he possibly could except......... It hit a tree across the clearing from him.

All of the wolves heads had turned at seeing the stick thrown and by some act of Kami (a miracle) or some instinct found in dogs they went go fetch the stick. The Alpha letting out a low growl at the others as they started to head for the stick, seeing his chances slowly slipping away he starts to worry more only to shortly hear a bark from the Alpha Wolf as it brought the stick back to him. See no other options available he took the stick from the Wolfs mouth and threw it for him again.

'_I really need to find away out of here' _He thought only to look down to see the glowing eyes of the wolf as it stared at him expectantly.

"You really want me to continue to throw the stick for you" The blonde child asked in disbelief only to receive a nod from the wolf as if it could understand what he was saying. So he threw the stick once again this time farther than the last two times.

Only this time he didn't try to run or look for an escape route all he did was wait for the wolf to return with the stick and he spent the rest of the night playing with the wolves and their pups that were there to all he did was throw some sticks for them and bask in the glow of being accepted even if it was by an animal. He finally had a place that he could actually call a home now all he had to do was make a comfortable living area for himself out here in the woods that seemed to be only filled with animals that were too dangerous to have around humans. Such as the snakes, wolves, scorpions, and even poisonous frogs and bugs.

The next morning we find our favorite blonde child running out of the forest on his way to the Hokage Tower completely ignoring the looks of shock, anger, hatred, and rage from the villagers that saw him. He only barely heard the secretary outside the Hokages office say that he couldn't go in there because the Hokage was busy at the moment.

"Hey jiji-san I wanted to ask you something" said the practically dancing with joy Naruto who had just broken down the doors to the Hokages office but what else was new.

"Alright. Alright just calm down Naruto and tell me what it is and I'll see what i can do." said a elderly voice that came from a elderly looking man sitting behind the only desk in the room that just so happened to have massive amounts of paper work stacked up around it he was wearing some red and white robes with a matching hat that had the kanji for 'Fire Shadow' on it.

"Well you see oyaji last night I was chased into these woods that have a big fence surrounding it and well.... When i woke up after passing out there was this pack of dogs surrounding me so I threw a stick to see I could escape.....it didn't work but the doggy brought it back to me and i kept playing with it and soon I was playing with all of them along with some of the other animals in the woods.....so I was wondering if you could possibly help me build a house out there for me to live in." rushed the hyperactive blonde

"OK let me get this straight Naruto-kun you were chased into a fenced off forest wich must have been training ground 44 or better known as The Forest of Death...and then you 'played' with a pack of wolves and other creatures in there that would most likely kill or frighten even the most battle hardened shinobi." the old man said putting extra emphasis on played " and now your asking to live in one of the most dangerous training grounds we have"

"Yep that would be what I'm saying jiji-san....you know you catch on pretty fast for a old man" stated Naruto now sufficiently calmed down.

"Yes well Naruto you have to realize that I can't let you live out there it wouldn't be safe for you to live with all those animals that might try to eat you" Said the Hokage in his most resonable yet commanding tone possible.

"Oh sure Hokage-sama and I'm so much 'safer' in my apartment that's what be broken into and burned down nearly 200 times now" said Naruto with with as much sarcasm as he could muster in safer and his voice slowly losing its playful happy child quality for a more somber and mature voice as he progressed.

'_No child's voice should sound like that' _thought the old man."Alright I'll admit I've made a few mistakes so far but you've survived this long........Now if those animals get a hold of you they'll eat you and not even give you a chance to recover from their attack." said the Hokage trying to be reasonable with the child.

"jiji if they were going to eat me they had every chance to do so last night.....Hell for that matter I slept in the wolfs den my self so I figure if they were going to kill then eat me they would have done so by now."explained the blonde gaki in a surprisingly mature, reasonable, and logical way.

"Fine Naruto-kun you can live there....Just don't die in there."said the old Hokage as he conceded defeat to the a 5 year old child.

"Thanks jiji it's a real help and don't worry about the shelter i'll take care of building it my self!" Exclaimed Naruto joyfully

"Your Welcome Naruto-kun....but how do you plan on building a house or shelter for that matter seeing as how your only 5."said the Hokage trying to figure out what Naruto was planning from the mischievous smile that now graced the young boys face.

"Well jiji until I can figure out how to build a house period I might as well live with the wild animals that you say are going to eat me."Said Naruto with a fox like grin appearing on his face.

"Now Naruto-kun you really don't have to I can always hire someone to build the house for y...."the old Hokage started to say only to be abruptly cut off near the end by Naruto

"Jiji you know that they wouldn't want to hell even some of the most battle hardened ANBU try to avoid 'The Forest of Death' which in turn makes it an excellent place for my home because no one will bother me there because......their to scared of dying to go anywhere inside it" explained the blonde Jinchuriki.

And with that Naruto turned around saying one last bye to the old man and left the office brushing off the glare from the secretary with practiced ease.

'_Naruto I truly have failed you as well as your father'_ were the last thoughts from the Sarutobi before he looked back at his desk letting out a loud shout of frustration as the paperwork he had before was nearly twice as much as it was before Naruto came in.

"NOOOOOOOOO WHY MERCIFUL KAMI WHY!!!!!" Was all that was heard through the village it was also the last thing a certain blonde heard before he entered the the forest that would become his home and training grounds for the next few years.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

OK so there's the prolog tell me what you think. As well as what I can improve on

This is my first fanfic more or less written out of the fact I couldn't find much more to read and so I wrote this if you want me to continue say so if not I might still write it any way.

Also tell me if you want me to give a brief over view of his years in training or if you want me to just skip over the training and give his skills as we go along I might do some training in flashbacks if you dont want it next chapter because some of it might be important later on.

_**Elven_Shade**_

Eternally trapped in a void of shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Seal of Poison**

**A/N: **It's me again and welcome to the next chapter of Seal of Poison

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto Characters

"Hello" Humans talking

_'Hello' _Humans Thinking

"**Hello" Demon/Summon Talking**

"**Chidori"**** Jutsu**

"_**Hello Cub**_" Animals

Enjoy the Story

Chapter 1 -**Training and the Path of the Hunter**-

~_Out in the middle of Hi no Kuni_~

"Damn" Was groaned out as a bandit leaders eyes were suddenly assaulted by the new morning sun the only odd thing about this bandit leader was that he wore a Hitai-Ate recognizing him as a ninja but from the spiral leaf with a slash through it, saw him recognized as a Nukenin from Konoha.

"GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF BED NOW TIME TO PACK UP AND MOVE OUT!" Hitoshi called out to his men '_Why the hell did I ever decide to lead a bunch of useless shit stains like them I'll never know_' Thought Hitoshi as he looked at his bunch of rag tag mob and their camp that was had become pure disorder after he woke them up most of them not being morning people.

"Hitoshi is as loud and unpleasant as ever" was just some of what the bandits and mercenary were saying as they were forced from their beds by their oh so ever immaculate leader.

"Ryuu get your ass to the slave pins and get those whores out here and ready to move"

"Hai! Hitoshi-sama" Replied Ryuu another Nukenin only this one happened to be from kumo other than his Hitai-Ate he was rather nondescript amongst the bandits as he just like their leader was wear little more than some rags the only difference between the leader and him were the tattered black cloaks that they wore. On the back of Hitoshi's was the kanji for Leader, and on the back of Ryuu's was the kanji for Second and command.

Amongst the chaos and just general disorder was a figure watching it all from the trees now if anyone took had seen him all they would have actually seen was a person about 5'11'' wearing nothing but black his outfit consisted of steel toed boots, black cargo pants with about 6 pockets on each side all of them easily accessible, he also wore a fish net shirts which was covered by the black trench coat that had a hood the hood was deep enough that it hid his face in complete shadows, the coat had a large red nine tailed fox on the back with the tails wrapping around his arms a waist, above the fox's head there was the kanji for Kitsune Shinigami (Fox god of Death).

Now even if anyone was to see into the hood all they would get in return was the sight of a pitch black fox mask, and a Konoha Hitai-ate covering his eyes. Around his waist you would see twin hook swords "_heh for a supposed A-Rank Nukenin this Hitoshi really doesn't seem very strong and his second in command Ryuu seems like he could at least find me but apparently I once again overestimated my preys abilities_." these were the thoughts of the so called Kitsune Shinigami.

"Time to get this party started I guess." were the whispered words of the black clad figure before he just vanished in to the shadows as if he were consumed. **"****Kuroi kiri no jutsu****" **

Within the camp the bandits started to notice a Grey and black mist moving into the clearing all of the bandits aside from Hitoshi froze at the site of it. All of them thinking the same thoughts which bordered around '_shit I'm so screwed_' or '_God dammit I just had to wake up this morning_'

"All of you get back to work on packing! RYUU!! Go and see if there's someone causing that fog because something tells me that black fog isn't natural." Ordered the esteemed leader of the highly disorganized and now frightened shit less bandits.

"Hai Hitoshi-sama" and with that Ryuu ran off into the black fog sending out a sonar of chakra to try and detect the source of the mysterious fog but he couldn't find any human in the forest aside from at the camp and just as he was about to turn around when he heard a twig snap so he turned back around only to find.........Nothing "Dammit all to hell there isn't anything out here except for the animals" so once again he turned to leave only to feel a small amount of pain and the coldness of steel as he was beheaded by a certain persons hook sword.

"Ryuu Hazoshi your bounty is now mine, but you did have a very lovely scent of fear when you heard the twig snap" Said the black clad figure as he wiped his blade off on Ryuu's cloak and sealed his head away so he could collect on the Previously living A-Rank Nukenin.

The specter then took off back into the shadows heading toward the bandit camp leaving on the whispered words of let the bloodshed begin.

"Fuck where the hell is Ryuu everyone's finally ready to go but no Ryuu decided to apparently take his time I mean it's been 20 minutes now usually only takes him 5 at the most to search for a Oinin or ANBU" Hitoshi said to him self only to stop and listen as he heard a scream come from the tree line that he could just barely make out but in the end to see nothing out of the not even noticing the corpses that littered the ground but that might have to do with the fact that the fog had gotten increasingly thicker near the ground ironically just enough to conceal any corpse or blood from sight.

Hitoshi started to worry more and more as he kept hearing screams coming from around the tree line but he still couldn't see anything troubling a side from the fact that the fog had yet again gotten thicker leaving him with only enough sight to see the first 3 slave girls that were tied into 2 single file columns going to the tree line. Then he heard the screaming getting closer and closer to him the screams just kept coming from every side of him never stopping but getting progressively closer to him.

Now all he could just barely make out the hand he had held up in front of his face which he was extremely worried because just a few seconds ago the screams had quit just stopped as if nothing at all had happened. Then he felt it the wind being split as a blade passed through it he ducked down seeing a figure dressed in black with his face hidden by a hood swipe another hook sword at him so he rolled out of the way, now Hitoshi definitely knew he was screwed because this man he was positive could fight in the fog, oh and how right he was for the next thing he knew he had a senbon in one of the nerves of his leg stopping it from responding to his commands.

"Crap....What do you want with me if it's money take it, it's all yours, if you after women I'm sure I can find one suitable to your tastes just please spare me...please I beg of you."Hitoshi all though a very arrogant man he made the choice that he liked to live more than be dead and keep his honor so he resorted to begging.

Then the fog just vanished like it was never there it gave Hitoshi a very good view of the once green forest clearing that was just red grass with corpses strewn about it. This made Hitoshi wish he hadn't begged the man to spare him maybe then he could have just died with out seeing all of the bandits just mutilated bodies that seemed to have been butchered by a pair of very sharp sword and some even looked as if they had been clawed to death.

"Now Now. Hitoshi-san begging gets you no where with me just ask some of you men when you meet them in hells eternal flames hell some of you men didn't seem very loyal to you seeing as how they offered to just hand you over to me if I let them live sadly though...I don't see a point in letting filth who pillage, and rape every where they go." Whispered the stranger in Hitoshi's ear scaring him into nearly pissing his pants.

"Just who...Who are you?...."

"Me well I happen to be your own personal Shinigami but you can also call me by the name others have given me which is Kitsune Shinigami and let that be the name you take to hell." Answered the man as he removed his hood with one hand while taking one of his hook swords and beheading Hitoshi right after he had a good look at the kitsune mask with the Konoha Hitai-Ate wrapped around the eyes.

"Yet another person who has a ranking that they most likely earned by luck....wouldn't you say Kira-chan" Kitsune said seemingly talking to him self but then again no one is around to see it so who really cares.

"**Well of course my dear Naru-Kun but then again they weren't trained in the shinobi ways by animals who have nothing better to do and they definitely weren't trained by and extremely sexy demoness like you now were they.**" came the reply all though no one but Kitsune could actually hear it sense Kira just so happened to be the Kyuubi thus meaning that it was all in his head.

"Yes well I'm not sure if most humans could survive that kind of training I had to go through with each of the different species any way along with the brutal training you put me through any NORMAL 5 year old would have died the first day.....Luckily or unluckily in some peoples opinions I'm not what most would call normal." Replied the 15 year old boy now known as Naruto as he started heading back into the forest to return to Konoha and his many and very dangerous little woodland friends that just so happen to live in the very same forest as him.

"**Ah yes but then again if it wasn't for my gift you definitely wouldn't be as strong as you are now besides you know you liked the training especially the rewards I would give to you.**" Kira said ending it in a very seductive tone.

"Dammit Kira-chan I thought we agreed no more of this at least not until I could find away to safely remove you from the seal any way."

"**Awwww but Naru-koi I know how much you like it and it's so much fun to tease you.**" stated Kira in a even more seductive tone as she flashed mental images of herself and the blonde shinobi in extremely compromising positions.

"Kuso Kira knock it off now or no quality time with me in my mind for a month." Replied Naruto while trying to block out Kira's mental images but failing miserably, So he began to think back to the first years of his training.

_******~furasshubakku~ 10 years ago**_

Arriving at the clearing where he had slept with the wolves he see's the pack is still there looking right in his direction as if waiting for him. Now being a 5 year old makes him naturally curious about a lot of things so he decided that they wouldn't harm him not after them playing last night anyway and plus they seemed to be waiting for him.

"uhhh hello were all of you waiting for me to return" asked Naruto in a timid voice. The Wolf at the head of the pack stepped forward and nodded its head as if it understood what Naruto had said. "Did you just understand me?"Asked Naruto with a bit more confidence and once again the lead Wolf gives a nod of it's head.

**"**_******Yes we were waiting for you pup each one of us as well as the other animals have seen what happened to you last night as well as have we had news of how you were hunted down like a wild animal on other nights**_**" **Spoke the wolf in a close to feminine growl or at least as close as a wolf can get now Naruto isn't easy to shock but a talking animal sort of just sent his mind into a overloaded state.

"s....so y..yo..you can t...t...tal..talk" suttured out the blonde trying to get past his shock as soon as possible.

"_Actually I didn't expect you to understand me but this makes things easier as well as more interesting....but what the animals of this forest wish to propose the idea of use training you in the shinobi arts._" Said the wolf. Naruto seemed to go into a moment of deep thought which for someone who was only 5 was quite a shocker.

"What is it that you all will teach me seeing as how your all animals and i'm a human but if we can figure that out i'm game for it. Dattebayo." said Naruto only to receive a massive headache as well as a few glares from the animals that had started to surround the area. "What did I say something wrong"

**"********.. Again!!!!!****"**

**"**_******NEVER Use Dattebayo Again....It just makes you look dumb.**_**" stated both the Kyuubi and the Animals at the same time.**

**"**_******Now then as for the training well the wolves will trian you for a year on how to hunt by using your senses as well as how to kill."**_

**"__****The Snakes will teach you speed as well as how to see with out your sight if you need to."**

**"__****The Birds will teach you about the wind and air as well as about scouting at night and hunting in the dark."**

**"__****We scorpions will teach you about poison and venom along with the snakes."**

**"__****Foxes will teach you of stealth and more.....And Young One this is only the beginning of our **_******training."**_Said the animals each in their own respective order only to finish all together. So for the next 5 years Naruto trained among the animals learning different different ways to track prey as well as gaining the gift from kyuubi the day after he finished with all the species training. The gift some might call a blessing but most people would probably call it a curse, then again Naruto's never been most people.

The gift as he called it just happened to be a increase in his senses to the point were he was easily beyond what a Inuzuka's sense's could ever reach as the kyuubi stated the senses were demonic while the inuzuka's were just the average senses of dogs while he had the senses of a demon, which brings us to the next part of the gift he was turned into a hanyou.

Suffice it to say Naruto nearly had a heart attack when he woke up to having ears a tail and amethyst eyes with the pupil being a fox slit his ears and tail also came with a change in hair color so his hair now became pitch black with crimson streaks going down to the tips ending in a deep blood color at the tip, the length had increased to about down to his shoulders as well as losing it's spikes and becoming far more tamed and straight. The color was the same for his ears and tail black ears with a crimson tip, and black tail with a crimson tip. And this began the 3 years of torture he spent under tutelage of the Kyuubi no Yoko.

_******~3 years of training from giant fox~**_

**"****Now kit I take it you've figured out the gift I promised to give you. But now that it has been awakened it's time I started on the torture I have planned for you see I even made a schedule"**

_**`Schedule`**_

_**5am-7am:Warmup**_

_**7am-9am:Taijutsu**_

_**9am-10am:meditation**_

_**10am-12am:Running**_

_**12am-12:50:Lunch**_

_**12:50-1pm:Break**_

_**1pm-3pm:ninjutsu**_

_**3pm-5pm:kitsune magic**_

_**5pm-9pm:Seals**_

_**9pm-5am:sleep**_

**"****So there you have your routine from now on kit hope you enjoy it because you will be the strongest no matter what"**Said Kyuubi and so that's how Naruto's 3 years went hard work pays off in the end but was it really worth nearly dying on several occasions such as the times he was doing kitsune magic.

**"****Alright kit this is the first time so I'll explain everything about kitsune magic as well as the history of the kitsune. Now then Kitsune are demon foxes so with you being a kitsune hanyou we're going to start you off with learn the simple ability of Fox fire or better known as kitsune bi**

******now just think of a flame floating in your hand"**With that began the instruction of Fox magic

**BOOM!**

Well up until the point he blew himself up anyway******"What the hell was that kit even new born kits have better control over fire than you."**and so it went on like that with Naruto learning to control kitsune magic such as: Kitsune Bi, Shapeshifting. Within his other studies he started to learn elemental manipulation which came as a shock even to Kyuubi that he had a near godlike affinity to wind,with another affinity to the shadow element. So kyuubi asked Naruto to come to it's cage where he would show Naruto how to manipulate the elements to lengths that shinobi could never hope to.

"Alright Fox what did you want to show m....e"Asked Naruto only to give a pause when he saw a very beautiful women standing behind the bars of the cage she had a long flowing black kimono with gold trim that flowed up the arms in a intricate script. The only reason Naruto could tell that she was the Kyuubi was because of the nine crimson fox tails behind her and the crimson fox ears that could be seen coming out of her blood red hair, but Naruto's eyes were almost instantly drawn to her figure which was a nice shapely hour glass figure with the kimono doing little to hide her easily C-cup breasts.

**"********What Naruto see something that you like.****"asked the kyuubi with a seductive tone. The sound of her voice shocking Naruto out of his thoughts.**

"Wh..What?!"Shouted the blonde hanyou in shock at the near goddess like figure he was seeing in front of him even still knowing that the so called goddess was in fact a demonness.

**"********Alright fine then gaki I called you here to tell you about your elemental affinities as well as to teach you how to actively control the element to your will...Oh and by the way my names Kira not Kyuubi that's just a stupid ass title that you humans gave me.****"** said Kira in a lecturing tone changing to one of slight contempt towards the end.

**"Alright Kira-chan well then lets get started with the lessons" **said Naruto with a hint of excitement in his voice not even realizing the suffix he added to Kira's name.

Kira though having the sharp hearing of all Kitsune heard the suffix and had to fight down a blush that started to form **'**_**Now why in the nine levels of hell am I blushing over what a mortal said**_**' "********Alright then Naruto we'll begin the training immediately now then the elements that I can sense in you at the moment are wind and shadow now then Wind in free flowing and easy to move yet harder to control due to it's need for freedom so you have to be able to allow your self to move with the same free flowing nature of the air, and wind. Now the Shadow element is different it's nature is more elusive it can be there yet it's not there at the same time due to the fact that shadows are every where yet no one can ever feel them so you can only tell their there by sight."**explained Kira still a lecturing tone as she got ready to begin teaching the blonde gaki how to manipulate his elements.

"OK so if I'm right then Wind is controlled by me wanting to become free just like a bird or animal caged up, and to control the Shadows I would have to want to become one with darkness itself to not want to want to be someplace yet not be seen as well." said Naruto with awe at the thought of things he might be able to do with the elements.

**"****That's surprisingly correct gaki so if you understand it so well let's begin."**and begin they did and within the next few months naruto could completely disappear into shadows as well as fly using the wind and air around him. He was also highly proficient with his shapeshifting abilities and he had formed a few familiar bonds with some of the animals namely a wolf, 2 white asp's, and a black fured fox.

**---------------------------------------------------**_******furasshubakku kai**_**--------------------------------------------------**

"Hello earth to the blonde gaki who's staring aimlessly into space.....We're in coming up on the gates." Shouted Kira trying to snap Naruto out of his thoughts.

"huh oh sorry guess I got a little sidetracked in my thoughts." said Naruto then looking up he could just make out both Izumo and Kotetsu on guard duty.

"Now what did you two do this time to get stuck out on the guard shift for the gates." asked Naruto as he got closer to them, He had no problems with the two Chuunin level shinobi hell he even hung out with them and discussed some of his pranks he was infamous for.

"oh it's you Kitsune-san we thought it might have been someone important but if it's only you.....I guess there's no need for us to bother even talking to you." stated Izumo with a hint of amusement and sarcasm in his voice

"Wow you know that really hurt and I was going to tell you what kind of prank I had planned for Hokage-jiji later...but I guess you wouldn't want to know that now would you." said the former blonde shinobi in a horribly over exaggerated hurt voice.

"Alright thats enough of the jokes we need you to sign in for your return Naruto-kun" said Kotetsu with a sigh at having to be the more mature person with the those two.

"Fine Kotetsu just hand over the pad and i'll be on my way." Naruto said as he took the pad from Kotetsu's hand and began to sign his name for his return with a pen that he swiped from the Hokage about 2 months back.

"Well see you around _Kitsune-san_" said both Izumo and Kotetsu at the same time with varying degrees of sarcasm the word kitsune.

So with that Naruto took off on the roof tops moving at a faster speed than any one could see due to the fact of him manipulating the wind to move around him creating a sort of wind tunnel effect further boosting his amazing speed as it was. Then he just stopped and aloud the shadows to consume him as he passed through them into the Hokages office completely unnoticed.

"Hey old man I have the head of Hitoshi thing is I still can;t see why he was labeled a A-rank nukenin

he didn't even give me a good fight." stated Naruto in a near emotionless voice as he took the scroll and gave the Hokage his mission report as well as the two heads of Hitoshi and Ryuu.

"Now...Now Naruto-kun I'll have your mission pay in your accounts by tomorrow evening." Said the ever aging Sarutobi Hiruzen aka the Sandaime Hokage.

With that Naruto turned to leave only to be stopped by his commanders voice saying "Oh and Naruto-kun before you leave I have a favor to ask of you."

~AN~

So there you have it Chapter 1 of Seal of Poison we had a flashback to his training now I'm going to post his skill level below this just because I'm not sure if I explained his training well enough for yall to get just how strong Naruto is right now.

_******Naruto Uzumaki AKA Kitsune Shinigami**_

_******Ninjustu: easily S-Rank **'Can manipulate the wind, and Shadows with a flick of his wrist or just a _

_single thought.'_

_******Taijutsu: A to low S-Rank ****'**Doesn't show his style often but pretty much it focuses on the black gloves _

_he wears that when chakra is channeled into them the tips of the fingers _

_turn into claws.'_

_******Stealth: Easily S-Rank ****'**If he doesn't want to be seen he will never be found he can leave with out a_

_trace and appear even more sudden just seemingly stepping out of a persons _

_shadow'_

_******Tracking: S-Rank ****'**Can find anyone or anything any where in the elemental nations**'**_

_******Poisons: Master ****'**Has taken to inventing and mixing new poisons**'**_

_******Kenjutsu: S-Rank(Master)**** '**Learned his sword style from a traveling Shaoulin monk who taught him _

_how to use his twin hook swords._**_'_**

_******Genjutsu: S-Rank ****'**Can't use human genjutsu's but he can use Kitsune Illusions._

_******Kitsune Magic: Demon Lord ****'**As strong and capable as the Kyuubi -Note- In other words Run on sight _

_of him using Kitsune magic or pray the he isn't aiming for you_**_'_**

_******Shape-Shifting: Demon Lord ****'**Once again As strong as Kyuubi -Note- In other words He can become _

_anything or any one with out a single flaw_**_'_**

_******Medical Techniques: Low C-Rank ****'**He just isn't one to worry about healing due to his amazing _

_Regenerative ability'_

_******Senbon,Kunai,shuriken accuracy: God like aim and accuracy: '****He can hi**t anything with any one of _

_these three weapons with pin point _

** _accuracy'_**

_******Side-Notes:**Weapons: Twin Hook Swords. Senbon(Has extreme knowledge of the human as well as animal anatomy) _

_Has some what of a sadistic nature especially when testing out a new poison on missing or enemy ninja. Loyalty lies only with his few precious people as well as the animals in nature._

_Was given Name Kitsune Shinigami due to his mask and the fact that he is able to slaughter a entire platoon of A-Rank shinobi by himself. He got the name during a fight that broke out in infiltraing kumo and the Raikage had him hunted down by 10 ANBU squads as well as a platoon of Jounin._

So there's his skills I know he seems to be god like which he is for a normal person but I will make a few enemies of his that can hold their own against him well atleast until he unleashes his full demonic powers...

Alright then give me some reviews on what you thought of this chapter. If you have some advice give it If its just a suggestion then give that to.

_******Elven_Shade**_

_**Eternally trapped in The Void of Shadows**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Seal of Poison**

**A/N:** Welcome to the next chapter of Seal of Poison

I'd like to thank you all for the review as well as the suggestions yall have given me.

Now then for those of you who have made the suggestion of it being yaoi This story will not turn into a yaoi story one reason for this is that I just don't like yaoi.

Second the suggestion of Sasuke being a girl I don't think I'll make him but as for Naruto some how being involved with the Massacre you'll have to find out for your self.

And finally for an animal companion that will go with him he has a familiar bond to 2 white asp snakes a wolf and a fox they'll travel with him I just didn't think he'd bring them along with him for pretty much the assassination he did at the beginning of the chapter.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto or any characters aside from Oc's that I may create for the story.

"Hello" Humans talking

_'Hello' _Humans Thinking

"**Hello" Demon/Summon Talking**

"**Chidori"**** Jutsu**

"_**Hello Cub**_" Animals

Enjoy the Story

------------------------------------------------------Seal of Poison-----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2- **A Old man's surprise and a New Team**

"Oh and Naruto-kun I have a favor to ask of you" with those words Naruto effectivly felt a shiver go down his spine warning him that he wasn't going to like this so called favor.

"Now just what is this favor that your trying to get me to do jiji?" asked Naruto keeping his voice impassive not even showing that he might be even a little nervous about it.

"Well I wanted you to go back to the academy for the last week and observe Sasuke to make sure he doesn't have to much lasting mental damage from the massacre." Said Sarutobi doing his best not to cower at the growing killer intent from the fox masked boy that grew with every word he uttered.

"YOU ACTUALLY EXPECT ME TO GO AND WATCH A ANNOYING EMO PRICK THAT THINKS EVERYTHING IS OWED TO HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted Naruto

"**Well I wouldn't call him a emo Naru-kun you wouldn't want unknowingly insult the rest of the emo's in the world."** Spoke Kira from Naruto's mind causing him to give a light chuckle

"Old man give me 1 good reason why I should watch over the so called precious Uchiha" Demanded Naruto suddenly exuding an aura of power and command the could easily match the Hokage's.

--------------------------------------------------------Seal of Poison---------------------------------------------------

~Academy 1 week before exams

_'How in the hell did I get talked into this I honestly can't believe I got brought to this place and after I managed to avoid it my first time around to.' _These just so happened to be the sad thoughts of a certain hanyou as he made his way up to the academy currently he was wearing his same outfit all you'de have to do is replace the fox mask with a blindfold for his eyes and a half face mask to cover his whisker marks.

"_**Now Now Hatchling calm down it can't be all that bad sssssure you might have to just hold back all your abilities but at leasssst you get to sssssee that one human who you used to work with.**_" came the sound of two serpent like voices one male the other female both speaking at the same time the sound of which came from the dark recesses of his coat sleeves.

"_**Listen to the serpents cub they make a good point besides your leaking so much killer intent that I can't enjoy seeing the humans clear way at seeing me."**_ came a low growl of a voice from behind Naruto the voice came from a large black wolf that had scar going over its left eye giving it a more intimidating look.

"_**Ha so say's the wolf who couldn't even scare off this brat when he was a kid but instead got roped into playing fetch."**_ Said a feminine voice that originated from Naruto's shoulder which if you looked close enough you would be able to make out a midnight black fox sitting there.

"_**Oh Really I don't see you refusing this human anything Hikari so maybe you shou...."**_ came the low growling voice of the wolf once again in reply only to be cut off by Naruto's voice

"Thats enough from both of you Hikari quit trying to rile Getsuei up." stated Naruto giving off a commanding aura but only enough for the animals around him to feel. Now after saying this Naruto started to receive strange looks from some of the civilians that had heard him, because we all know that the only people who talk to animals is the Inuzuka clan and they have trained Nin-dogs not wild animals.

Then the whispering started up wondering if the kid had actually gone insane or maybe he might be another demon here to try to get vengeance for them killing the Kyuubi's reincarnation. Now that thought struck quite a few villagers in terror and cause Naruto to mentally laugh due to their stupidity.

_'They honestly still believe that they killed me 10 years ago it's honestly amazing the stupidity that some human's show' _thought Naruto as he finally spotted the academy coming up. '_still i'm not sure how the old man tricked me into going here I mean his reason was that it would be a vacation for me and I just agreed not even thinking about it honestly what the hell is wrong with me how is being on a genin team with a sensei who most likely hates me and doing D-Rank missions a vacation.' _Those were the last thoughts of Uzumaki Naruto as he came to the door of his classroom.

As the door opened Naruto was hit with the loud screeching noise of..........two FANGIRLS fighting over a seat near his target. So being who he is with extremely sensitive hearing he decided to screw with the academy student by impersonating their teacher. Now normally this is highly impossible but him and Iruka had both worked together as Oinin at one time. So he did the basic academy henge and turned into a perfect copy of Iruka

"**Big Head no Jutsu"** "Alright all of you sit down and shut up" After doing that he got an immediate response from his 'students' and just as he was going to continue the door opened once more revealing another Iruka now saying that the class was confused would be a understatement they just plain bewildered by this turn of events.

"You know Iruka you would think that these academy students would be able to sense that I wasn't you or that I was at least under a henge seeing as how you have so many prominent clan's children in here." stated the first Iruka who then turned into a boy about 15 years old dressed all in black with a blindfold covering his eyes and fingerless gloves on his hand on the back of his black trench coat was the kanji for Kitsune Shinigami and the crimson streaks through his hair only made the female population of the class swoon more over him even if they couldn't see his face they could definitely make out his well defined body.

"Wait Naruto is that you why in the nine levels of hell are you here" Shouted and asked the scarred Chuunin

"Well you see jiji some how convinced me to come to the academ......" began Naruto only to be cut off by the shrill cry of a banshee causing him to turn around and glare at the pink haired girl even if she couldn't tell that he was.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR JOINING THE ACADEMY THE GENIN EXAM IS AT THE END OF THE WEEK, IRUKA SENSEI THIS BLIND BAKA CAN'T JUST COME AND JOIN SO LATE IN THE YEAR!!" Came the shrill words of Sakura

"Now Now Sakura calm down the Hokage gave him permission to join so he must be ready for the exam." said Iruka trying to calm down the furious Sakura

"Hey blind boy why is it that you have a wolf following you around" asked a wild looking boy who had fang like triangle under each eye marking him as a Inuzuka

"Ah well you see If you had looked closer dog boy you would have seen that I also have 2 serpents and a fox with me but as for why their with me I guess it's just because they......like me." said Naruto giving a light laugh at the end

"Hn like a dobe like you could ever even hope to compete with a Uchiha any way" stated Naruto's brooding target

Naruto just continued to observe the class paying specific attention to the clan heirs the Uchiha his so brooding target doing his best to burn a hole through Naruto's head by glaring at him, The Hyuuga heiress not even paying attention to what's going on around her, the Inuzuka heir was glaring at the masked boy in the front of the class as well as trying to figure out why Akumaru was so relaxed around this imposing figure, the Yamanka Heiress well she was just staring at sasuke with hearts in her eyes, the Nara heir was asleep at his desk having gotten one look at Naruto then going back to sleep, then we have the Akimichi who was eatting his bag of chips, then we come to the last heir the ever stoic Aburame heir was just staring right at him, but he also had the only open seat so Naruto just walked past everyone to the back and sat down next to Shino Aburame if Naruto remembered correctly.

"Hi I'm Naruto it's a pleasure to meet you" greeted Naruto after he took a seat next to the ever stoic Aburame who just look at him before giving a nod of greeting to him and the full grown wolf that sat next to him along with the fox resting on his shoulders and the two serpents that had crawled out of his sleeves.

'_Why is it that my kikai seem so calm around him it's like they accept him as another creature of the wild.....but thats impossible isn't it' _thought the young bug user with slight confusion that never showed past his mask of stoicism.

'_hmmm these groups of kids have talent but some of them need to learn a sense of humility and other well others should probably just quit if their just going to fantasize and obsess over the damn Uchiha....who from what I can tell would sooner let them die than save any of them.' _Though Naruto to him self

"Alright then now that, that seems to be out of the way lets begin class with a review on the **Henge**,**Kawarimi**, and lastly the **Bunshin no jutsu**. Then for the next few days we'll spar and continue to review these techniques." stated Iruka and so that's how the day went with Naruto doing perfectly on each of the Jutsu as well as trying his best to not show his full abilities to them so in Taijutsu, and target practices he didn't use even a quarter of his skill but ultimately it was still enough to beat his much weaker opponet.

~End of School~

"Naruto before you leave I'd like to talk t you about some things." Said Iruka while Naruto was packing up his stuff most of the class having already left due to either their family waiting for them or they had extra training in their families styles.

"Of course sensei......Now what was that you wanted Iruka?" asked Naruto once the last of the class had finally left

"I was wondering if it was at all possible for you to hold back even more....You see it's just that your deffinetly to strong even the academy student could tell that." Iruka asked Naruto only to receive a loud laugh at the end of it

"Ha ha you really think that I can hold back much more we use to be a team Iruka you know how strong I am and you damn well know that what I showed was even less than 10% my full strength hell we both know that if I were to use my full strength that I could make the Kyuubi's attack look like a summer breeze to what I would do." Said Naruto while observing his former partner Naruto noticed something he had missed earlier there was just a small hint of happiness and pride something Naruto saw very little of from his friend when they were both Oinin.

"I know, I know but honestly it's good to see you again maybe we'll have more time to go out to some of the pubs just like the old days." Iruka said with a light chuckle

"You know that doesn't seem to be a bad idea....Oh and Iruka you really do seem a lot happier as a teacher than you did when you were and Oinin with me I'm glad you could find the peace you wanted."

Stated Naruto before walking out the door Shouting back at Iruka to hurry up

When they got to the bar they ordered some sake and started talking about how their life had been, mission's that they had gone on and just remembering the old days when they worked together.

------------------------------------------------Seal of Poison-----------------------------------------------------------

~End of Week ~

"Alright class today is the day of the genin exams......." and after Iruka's first few words Naruto tuned him and the rest of the class out only coming back out of his stoic daze to go into the room and get tested first test was the **Henge** which he turned into a perfect copy of the sandaime, next was ** kawarimi** he perfectly switched places with surprisingly a whole tree from outside, last was the **bunshin** but since he couldn't do a normal **bunshin ** he just did a **Kage Bunshin** shocking Mizuki and Iruka acted shocked thus Naruto Uzumaki passed and became a genin.

With that Naruto just left the academy not even waiting for Iruka to come and tell the class when next to meet. He just kept walking toward the Forest of Death or as he called it his home so he could finally just lay back and relax.

As he entered his home that was in one the most dangerous areas of the forest he just didn't know it because the creatures liked him. As he enter his house it look like every other two story house that resides in a dark forest …..... in other words it looked nice and comfy ok pretty much you'd never see one in a dark forest but oh well. He had a normal sitting room connected to a kitchen, with a side room that led into what could only be described as a mad poison's expertes dream land he had vial's and concoctions every in the room along with highly poisoness and deadly snakes and scropions that were in that room on the floor,walls and the window they were in other parts of the house as well but they were his friends.

Upstairs he had 5 guest bedrooms and 1 master bedroom with a queen sized bed and a bathroom and closet attached to it and then in one of the side rooms up stairs it went out on a balcony that was a nesting area for Ravens,and crows as well as a few hawks and eagles.

Now a few miles away from his house happened to be a wolf and fox den. Naruto entered the kitchen to begin to make dinner when he was interupted by a ANBU who if you could see behind his mask you would see a face that showed fear for him having to be out in the forest of death and not one of the safer areas.

"Your presence is request by Hokage-sama." Stated the ANBU miraculously hiding his fear

"Alright I'll be at the tower shortly allow me to get ready" said Naruto in a completely emotionless voice

"of course have a good day" said the ANBU before disappearing as fast as humanly possible

So Naruto grabbed his trench coat and pulled his hood over his head to hide his mask and blind folded face within the shadows of it, and off he was running through the forest to the gate as he reached the border between the village and the forest he jumped the wall and continued to roof hop his way tot he Hokage tower where he then disappeared into a shadow and came up behind Sarutobi while he was reading his Icha Icha

"Well hello there EroKage-sama" came the voice of the Shadowed man behind the Hokage causeing Sarutobi to shoot out of his seat into a fighting position only for the reaction to be completely ruined as he trips on his dropped Icha Icha book.

"And that old man is why you should pay more attention to were you leave your porn" stated Naruto as he removed his hood.

"Kami Naruto why the hell do you have to sneak up on me like that all the time" asked Sarutobi as he set down with a scowl on his face.

"Because It's fun to know that I can sneak up on Hokage the proclaimed God of Shinobi also known as Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage" Stated Naruto in a matter of fact voice.

"Well thats all very fine and well but down to more important matters …...I called you here because it seems someone has stolen the forbidden scroll from my office." Said Sarutobi as he became serious

"OK but one question jiji HOW THE HELL DID HE STEAL IT FROM YOUR OFFICE!!!" Shouted the hanyou in shock and a little bit of anger

"Well you see from a reliable source I was...told....that a.....new.......volume of.....Icha Icha just came out" said the now nervous Hokage "and that is why I called you here so you could go and retrieve it"

"Fine but if the person who took it isn't a good fight for me your going to have to deal with a lot of trouble soon" stated the 'blind' boy as he disappeared into the shadows once again

"Oh kami-sama what the hell have I just unleashed on this village because I'm sure that the person who has the scroll won't be on par with his abilities."

----------------------------------------------------------Seal of Poison-------------------------------------------------

A shadow flitting from tree to tree was all Naruto had become as he moved through the forest canopy like a phantom completely silent no sound at all not even the wind that hit his figure made any sort of noise. Then he stopped when he came to a clearing where he saw a certain Uchiha with the forbidden scroll arguing with Mizuki one of the other Chuunin that helped Iruka if he could remember correctly.

"Now then Sasuke give me the scroll and I can guarantee you you will have much more power once I'm through here." stated Mizuki reaching out to the scroll that Sasuke was handing over in the attempt for power but unfortunately for Mizuki a senbon suddenly peirced through the Chuunin's neck right as he got the scroll thus paralyzing him from the neck down.

"Damn and I was really hoping to have a good fight when I got assigned to retrieve the forbidden scroll but then I find that it's only a simple Chuunin and a untrained genin who took the scroll damn." said a voice the seemingly came from all around them

"Who the Hell are you....Besides you couldn't stop me even if you tried Orocimaru-sama guaranteed me power to help retrieve the scroll should I need it but I think your just full of your self" stated Mizuki slowly gaining more confidence completely forgetting that he was paralyzed from his neck down.

"hmmmm so Snake-teme's in on this I guess Anko-chan will have fun playing with you for the next month or so and as for you Uchiha you'll be coming with me to see Hokage-sama" stated the voice which was now coming from a tree's shadow why they could see a hooded figure

"Ha the council and Hokage won't do anything to me" Stated Sasuke in a superior tone as if he knew that this stranger would get into more trouble for turning him in.

"No Uchiha you don't seem to understand stealing that scroll is the same as treason the punishment for that can go from execution to 2 weeks in jail" Said the figure who calmly walked up to Mizuki knocking him out, he then picked up the Chuunin and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and then called back to Sauske to follow

~Few Minutes Late at the Tower~

"Now then Sasuke-kun from what Kitsune tells me you were caught attempting to hand over the forbidden scroll for power." said the Hokage hoping that this whole incident wouldn't cause to much paper work.

"That's not true Lord Hokage I was tricked into taking the scroll he said that he could get me a private tutor but the tutor needed to see my skills before he would train me so he said that this was going to be the test." Explained Sasuke who was able to remarkably lie right through his teeth in front of the whole council.

"See Hokage-sama Sasuke was just being used by the traitor and I'm sure that Mizuki was tryign to harm the Uchiha name by making it seem like he wanted power." Said a man who was missing an arm and had bandages over his right eye

"Now Danzo what evidence do you have that Sauske here isn't lying to us." asked the Hokage

"Why would Uchiha-sama lie to us" were some of the shouts from the civilian and Shinobi council alike.

"I don't have evidence Hokage-sama but what reason would Uchiha-san have to lie to us." questioned Danzo

"Fine I see your point but it is still considered treason and as such until we can get evidence stating if your clear or not you will be under house arrest until we find evidence or it's time to meet your genin team.....Your Dismissed." Said Sarutobi with a tone of voice that made people follow his orders with out arguing with him. '_Damn it now I know i'll have a lot of paper work along with the fact that Naruto promised trouble if he didn't have a good fight tonight."_ were the Hokages last thoughts befor he dismissed the council and went back to his office to face every Hokages worst fear PAPER WORK.

--------------------------------------------------------Seal of Poison---------------------------------------------------

"Now class today is the day you will be considered adults and be expected to fight for and protect your village........" started Iruka only for him to be toned out by Naruto as he observed the Uchiha who he had just recently found out was released with out any charges on him due to evidence stating he was tricked into stealing the scroll.

"Team 7 will be Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura..." said Iruka only to get a peircing shriek form Sakura and shouts of true love winning over everything, and a loud groan from Naruto who got sympathetic looks from Shikamaru, Kiba, and surprisingly even Shino. And once again Naruto fell asleep blocking out everything only to wake an hour later to see everyone but his team gone.

"So we're still waiting for our sensei then" stated Naruto only to get a mischievous look in his eyes as well as a very fox like smirk only these things were hidden from view by his blindfold and mask. With that Naruto got up and began to set his trap.

2 hours lter the door open to reveal their sensei who promtly dodged the blondes bobby trapped erase only to step into a bucket, fall down onto a trip wire which then set off a launching mechanism that sent the teachers desk at him, causeing the silver haired sensei to **Kawarimi** his way with a chair only to become a pincushin of senbon needles that unbenownst to him Naruto had his newest truth serum on so from now to the end of the month Kakashi would be speaking only the truth no matter what.

Looking at his new team he knew right away which one had set this up and then he started to wonder "how the hell did a blind kid make it to Genin...My first impression of you all is that....the blind gaki is a genius and the rest i'm not sure of now." he said not realising that he said the first part out loud or that he didn't tell them that he hated them until it was to late any way '_What the hell that isn't what I ment to say' _"All of you meet me on the roof" and with that he disappeared with a swirl of leaves.

Naruto just calmly walked towards a shadow and vanished into it appearing again on the roof to wait with his 'sensei' who he couldn't quite remember but he thought he saw his hair somewhere when he was a kid, but his train of thought was interupted with the appearance of his team.

"Alright all of you have a seat and tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dream." said Kakashi

"Sensei why don't you go first and dimenstrate for us." said Sakura only to receive a black stare

"Alright...My Name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes are you don't need to know, My dislikes are having to wait in line for the new edition to Icha Icha,,,,,,'_What the hell I wasn't supposed to say that' _My hobbies are Reading, and my dream is your to.....is to star in a Icha Icha movie." Said Kakashi only to realize just what he said at the end '_What the fucking hell is this about I was supposed to lie to them but I couldn't' _ "Fine you next pinkie"

Scowling at the comment on her hair "My names Haruno Sakura My likes.....'stare at uchiha' My dislikes are ino-pig,and Naruto-baka, my hobbies are...." unbeknowst to anyone Naruto decided to test out another bit of his truth serum and hit sakura with a senbon with out her realizing it. " stalking Sasuke-kun as well as watch Sasuke when he gets ready for bed. And my dream is to one day be Uchiha Sakura." She never even realized that she said all of it out loud to trapped in her own fantasy world.

"ok next up you Blind gaki"

"Fine My name is Naruto thats all you need to know" said Naruto gtting a feeling he should only use his first name around his 'sensei'

"ok next up is you Uchiha-san" '_What secrets do you have I will find them out and if it can help Sasuke achieve his goal then I make you give him your jutsu's'_

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke and I have no likes, I dislike a lot of things, my hobbies include training and getting stronger, and I don't have a dream but I do have an ambition to Bring back the Uchiha clan and to kill a certain man.

-----------------------------------------------------Seal of Poison------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** And there you are another addition to Seal of Poison I might not be able to write and update as often due to school starting up for me again on monday but I'll do my best to keep up with the story as well as I might be posting at least the first chapter to a new story Idea I had but if I do that this story will still be my main work

I'll also tell you what pairings I'm doing

Naruto's Pairings

Fem Kyuubi

Anko

Kurenai

and I want yall to tell me who do you want more

Hana

Tsume

Because Personally I want to try Tsume but this is your choice and if you have another girl you want me to try to write in give me their name I will Not do Hinata, or Sakura though anyone else well i'll think about it

Thats Pretty much it so incounclusion Read,Review and check out the first chapter of My new story that i've posted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Seal of Poison**

**A/N**: Welcome to yet another chapter to my amazing story that you all seem to love so much. Seal of Poison

Thanks once again to all those who have reviewed

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto or any characters aside from Oc's that I may create for the story.

"Hello" Humans talking

_'Hello' _Humans Thinking

"**Hello" Demon/Summon Talking**

"**Chidori"**** Jutsu**

"_**Hello Cub**_" Animals

Enjoy the Story

------------------------------------------------------Seal of Poison-----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3- **Memories, More tests and a mission**

'_Lets see for my team I have a fangirl, a very secretive blind boy, and the Last Uchiha' _Thought Kakashi never even realizing that Naruto really isn't that common of a name and the only boy to ever be named that was a so called 'demon' that he killed.

"Alright then team meet me at training ground 7 at 0700 sharp don't be late" and with that he turned to leave only to stop and look back at them and say "Oh and don't eat breakfast because you might throw up" with that Kakashi **Shunshin** away form them leaving a whirlwind of leaves.

"So Sasuke-kun want to go out with me, or maybe we could go back to your house....."Said Sakura only trail off as she realized that she was saying what she had been thinking.

"No" was all she got for a reply before the last Uchiha looked around for their 'blind' teammate only to see he had disappeared as well. "Now where could the dobe have gone...." pondered Sasuke out loud.

And with Sasuke's comment both Sakura and Sasuke left not even realizing that Naruto had been watching both of them from the shadows right in front of them. '_And this is supposed to be the almighty Last Uchiha....he wouldn't even last a few seconds against a high chuunin level shinobi' _though Naruto before being swallowed by the shadows and appearing at the gates to The Forest of Death.

As he made his way through the forest he stopped as he reached a clearing but not just any clearing it was the same clearing that he woke up in when he was 4 and with that the memory of his 'Death' came back to him.

_**~Furasshubakku~** 10 years ago (Evening)_

Naruto was walking out of Ichiraku's Ramen stand on October the 10th which just so happened to be a day of celebration because something special happened that day one such event was he was born the other and supposedly more important event was the Kyuubi was defeated. Yet there wasn't a celebration for the Young blonde, the celebration was always for the defeat of the Kyuubi.

But Naruto wouldn't let these thoughts get him down so he headed back to his apartment which was in a place that even the most insane of people wouldn't live it happened to be right in the middle of the Red Light district, so he walked on his way past the people who like usual just glared at him or completely and utterly ignored his existence. But as he drew closer to the Red light district he heard the sound of feet on the pavement behind him so he turned to look and saw a very large and very angery mob behind him.

"Death to the Demon" was the seimultanious battle cry of the civlians as they began to charge at the young blonde brandishing all manners of weapons from a simple pair of scissors up to a very large sword. And thus began the chase as Naruto took off running down alley ways and through the streets but no matter what the mob kept getting bigger.

All the while he kept running from the shouts of

"Kill the Demon"

"Cleanse the village of it's taint"

Those and more were shouted at him as he continued to run always wondering why it was him why they had to chose to try to kill him and only him not any one else. No he wasn't allowed to play with their kids, he wasn't allowed to eat any normal food, hell he even had to wear a Neon orange jumpsuit that practically screamed kill me.

"Why..Why do you keep doing this to me...What did I ever do to you" sobbed a now cornered Naruto

"You know damn well what you did to us hell spawn" shouted a large fat man at Naruto as he curled him self into a ball hoping for it to be over fast.

"We're tired of your lies and tricks demon....It's time to finish what Yondaime-sama started!" Shouted a women that had startlingly bright pink hair

As the mob moved forward Naruto felt hope sore through him as he witnessed a familiar whirlwind of leaves appear and reveal an ANBU now this struck fear into the villagers until the ANBU spoke

"Calm down i'm not here to arrest or execute you....in truth I'm here to finally dispose of this monster the right way and make sure he can't come back." The Anbu that said this only had a few remarkable things such as his Inu mask and that his hair was silver and could defy gravity itself.

At this statement Little Naruto stared in abject horror as the man gripped his right hand in preparation for his signature jutsu that was a A-Rank assassination technique. Then with a Shout of **Chidori** Naruto felt the searing pain of electricity frying his blood searing through his skin as well as the fact that it hurts like hell to have a hand shoved through your chest cavity. He even smelt his own blood burn and the strench of burning cloth and then he blacked out.

~_**Furasshubakku**_~_ Kai_

_'So thats what happened that day....hmmm 'sensei's hair and that ANBU's hair seemed remarkably alike it couldn't be a coincidence could it.....mwuhahahahaha I guess Kami-sama really does like me especially for her to give me a chance at getting vengeance for the jackass trying to kill me.'_ though out the hanyou as he began to laugh maniacally at the kind of testing he could use his new 'sensei' for as well as the amount of torture he could openly cause him.

------------------------------------------------------Seal of Poison-----------------------------------------------------

~_Hokage Tower_~

"Hokage-sama I'd like some information on one of my team members a Naruto......" said Kakashi as he appeared within the Hokages office

"Well Kakashi your going to have to give more information than just his first name." said Sarutobi in exasperation

"Umm that might be a bit difficult seeing as how he only told me his first name after that he said thats all we needed to know....but I need to know his abilities so I can properly use his abilities to train Sasuke" said Kakashi only to yet again realize he didn't even partially lie '_What the fuck is going on with me today I couldn't even lie during my introduction today but it only started to happen after I got hit by those....senbon...'_

"Kakashi you will train everyone on your team otherwise I'll have you doing D-Rank missions with lowered pay for a month." stated the Hokage as his fury was building after that last statement about using Naruto to make the Uchiha stronger

"Of course Hokage-sama I understand....but can you at least help me with figuring out what his abilities are." answered then pleaded the cyclops.

"Kakashi that is what your supposed to test tomorrow during their genin test besides I couldn't even get to his documents with out his family name as well...because there are oh so many Naruto's out in the world." said the Sandaime with the last bit almost dripping in sarcasm.

Sadly enough though Kakashi missed the sarcasm in it and answered "of course Hokage-sama excuse me for interrupting your duties." and with that Kakashi disappeared with a puff of smoke labeling that Kakashi as a Kage Bunshin.

"Honestly he couldn't even be bothered to come here in person about it.......oh well back to Icha Icha." Said the Old man as he went back to his seat and opened up his desk drawer only to stop as his receptionist came in carrying 2 stacks of over 500 pages of paper work.

"NO CURSE YOU KAMI CURSE YOU AND MINATO FOR MAKING ME DEAL WITH THIS ATTROCITY CALLED PAPER WORK!!!!!!" Shout The old Hokage to the heavens only to be mocked by birds that happened to fly by

"Oh really mock me will you i'll show you, you damn birds get back here and i'll Katon you into next thursday" The Hokage continued to yell as the birds flew away. Once he turned around though he was met with a very strange sight of a lot of Nurses, Doctors, and a few therapist that quickly restrained him and took him to a hospital to try and help his problem.....

A few minutes later we find our favorite hanyou looking around the office for the as Naruto's now decided to start calling after finding his whole collection of Icha Icha in his office Erokage.

"Damn where the hell could the old man be... you know I don't know why he has such a hard time on paper work I mean why doesn't he just use the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** but he is the leader of the village so he must know best...yep he knows best........At least I think so" stated Naruto as he laid down on the couch in the office and decided to take a nap waking up about an hour later when the office door opened to reveal the Hokage walking in.

"Ahh Naruto-kun so this is where you were I was just looking for you.." said Hokage as he notices Naruto lying down on the couch....and then he noticed the almost quadruple amout of paper work waiting for him which actually made the so called god of shinobi break down in tears, which was really quite the sight for everyone except Naruto who just sweat dropped at it.

"You know Erokage-sama I could tell you the secret to doing paper work." stated Naruto

"You'd really tell me the secret to beating paper work....please I'll do anything just tell me....tell me...tell me please." begged the Hokage the supposed strongest shinobi in all of Konoha was on his knees begging a 'Genin' to help him beat paperwork.

"Well there is one thing that I want and that would be a chance to completely and uterlly terrorize my Jounin Sensei....Mwhahahha" said Naruto only to start laughing maniacally yet again

"And why exactly would you want to terrorize Kakashi-san" said Sarutobi but he was actually thinking '_Ha I get to watch Kakashi suffer and I get to know the secret to beating paper work this is the best deal ever'_

"Well you remember how I told you about that night when I was five and couldn't remember who it was that had killed me...well turns out I just remembered who it was and that ANBU is extremely similar to my sensei to what with the gravity defing silver hair and signature move being the **Chidori**"

said Naruto as if stating the obvious.

"So this is about revenge then....well I guess I could over look everything up to permeant damage tot he body/mind as well as no killing him or forcing him to suicide.....Now tell me how I can beat the EVIL"

"Mwhhahhahahhahahah I guess I can live with those rules now brace your self this technique should only be tempted by the strongest of shinobi......." Naruto then paused as Sarutobi braced himself to learn this ultimate heavenly technique."**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" and with that 5 Naruto's appeared and began to do some paper work only go away in a puff of smoke a few second later.

Figuring out this so called ultimate technique had gotten Sarutobi to excited that he became extremly shocked when he finally realized just how simple it would be to do paperwork when using shadow clones. And with that thought in mind he went over to the glass window and began to bang his head into it thus proving that he needed a lot more therapy sessions if he was going to continue leadign the village.

"Alright Erokage I got to go so cya" and with that Naruto disappeared into the Shadows leaving no trace of him behind not even a scent.

------------------------------------------------------Seal of Poison-----------------------------------------------------

~_Training ground 7 10:00AM_~

"WHERE THE HELL IS NARUTO-BAKA AND KAKASHI SENSEI THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE 3 HOURS AGO" Shouted a Pink haired banshee who's shout was heard all around the village, but her shouting gave root to a very big problem one being Naruto who had extemly sensitive hearing along with the wolf and fox who were with Naruto like usual.

"I'm right here but would you mind shutting the fucking hell up you might very well make one of my companions here tear out your vocal cords so you will shut up." said Naruto who's companions were growling in agreement with him.

Shortly after they had settled down Kakashi decided to show up thoroughly shocked that he had 2 students who looked tired and hungry and another one that looked like he had a perfect sleep along with a good breakfast, this caused him to narrow his eyes towards the 'blind' kid

"YOUR LATE" screech Sakura yet again causing Naruto and his animals to wince and causing the wolf to let out a rather loud and threatening growl afterwards.

"Well you see I got caught up reading my porn" said Kakashi yet again meaning to lie yet not being able to '_What the hell is wrong with me I can't even make up my stupid excuses anymore'_

"Well sensei since we're all here why don't you tell us what we're going to do" suggested Naruto none of them even hearing the hint of malice and impending doom when he called Kakashi sensei.

"Right well we're going to be taking the actual genin exam this test has a 66% fail rate so most likely you three will be going back to the academy, and will get to try again in another year....So you three will be getting tested by me" with that he pulled out a timer and 2 bells " you three have until noon to get the bells from me...oh and you may want to come at me with the intent to kill....so BEGIN!!" stated the cyclops of a jounin causing the three Genin hopefuls to jump off and disappear into the forest well two tried to disappear only one actually succeeded in disappearing out of his sensei's senses.

'_Now where the hell is Naruto.....and how in the 9 levels of hell is he able to disappear like that'_ though Kakashi only to reflexively dodge a swipe from one of Narutos Hook Swords before Naruto once again disappeared into the shadows of the forest. Then he heard Naruto's voice echo around him seemingly coming form all directions

"You know You should be more observant sensei other wise you very well might just DIE!" said Naruto with a shout at the end as senbon flew from the shadows coming from all directions right at the Kakashi who jumped over the senbon as they collided with one another but on his decent he was forced to hurrily draw a kunai to stop from being cleaved in two as a hook sword struck him from the shadows. Kakashi seeing how close he was to just dieing decided he might want to take this 'blind' genin more seriously otherwise he very well might die.'_.Shit this is not good he's obviously better than he let on when he was in the academy'_ and with that he kakshi decided he'd better not hold back as yet again he was forced to duck under a hook sword that came from the shadows at him. Kakashi quickly lifted up his headband to reveal the Sharingan in his eye but for some reason he still couldn't find Naruto.

Now Kakashi was truly scared because he was still on the defensive as the sword's kept coming out of the shadows around him but every retaliation he made just passed through air as if nothing had ever been there

"Now sensei we're shinobi, by trade we're assassin's we strike from the shadows and make sure no one can find us" came a whispered reply right from behind Kakashi but as he turned around there wasn't any sign of anyone being there.

"Where the hell are you...damn it all you win for now but I think you'll be the one to fail because you don't seem to know what this test is about." stated Kakashi as he drew his hitai-ate back over his Sharingan.

"Oh but I know that this test is all about teamwork I even asked for your other students help but Sasuke told me he didn't need anyones help and Sakura well she just called me a baka and went to search fort he Uchiha." stated Naruto as he seemingly materialized out thin air. Kakashi thinking quickly threw the Kunai that dropped from inside his sleeve right at Naruto who didn't even flinch and just reached out, and grabbed the Kunai out of the air with a bored expression on his face not that any one could tell since his eyes and mouth were covered. Once again due to the coverings on Naruto's face Kakashi didn't notice the fox like grin and the mischievous glint in the young hanyou's eyes.

So being Kakashi who was once a ANBU captain who didn't like being shown up by a child he disappeared reappearing behind Naruto only to have to dodge a slash that nearly beheaded him then he heard a loud thump as a tree that had been cleaved in half by Naruto's swing hit the ground behind them. Now Kakashi was scared for his life he really didn't expect any of the genin to be good enough to actually kill him but now he was seriously re-contemplating that thought.

_'How is he so good it's like fighting a kage level shinobi not some genin fresh from the academy'_ thought Kakashi as he dodged a kunai thrown by Naruto only to hear a bell ring as he moved to the side noticing that the bells had dropped to the ground and just as he was moving to grab the bells he saw a fox run from the shadow of a tree grabbing the bells and heading back to Naruto. He was stopped from chasing the fox though by a particularly loud growl form a wolf and a pair of hisses from to very poisonous White asp snakes that had their fangs dangerously close to his jugular vein.

"Do you surrender" Asked Naruto as he stared at Kakashi not that kakashi could tell though.

"I...Fine I surrender so release me please...." said Kakashi in a very defeated tone and just as those words left his mouth he heard the alarm go off signaling the end of the test.. now this hurt his pride even more because not only was he beat by a genin but he had to surreneder to said genin when he could have just waited a few more seconds till the alarm sounded.

Up in a tree we see a black haired genin staring at the two shinobi as the alarm sounded '_Damn why is the dobe so powerful that power should be mine I deserve it not him.....No that power will be mine'_ these thoughts belonged to the one and only Sasuke Uchiha, witht hat last thought he dropped from his tree and began to walk over to Kakashi.

In a bush a pink haired banshee was thinking '_How dare that baka try to show Sasuke up just so he could impress me...he should know that I don't like him....besides Sasuke could have beaten Kakashi faster than that blind-baka ever could'_ Yes these were the thought of one very obsessed and full of her self banshee Sakura Haruno.

As everyone got close to Naruto and Kakashi Naruto just threw the bells to Sasuke and Sakura saying that the test was about teamwork. And after that statement Kakashi said that since Naruto didn't have a bell he would be tied to the log while him and the team went to get lunch and with that they tied Naruto to a log and left him there... In about 5 min later when Naruto was sure he wasn't being watched he stood up and let the rope fall in a pile around him. He then took out a scroll and put a drop of blood on the seal and out poped a bento with his lunch in it and he began to eat.

20 min later when Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura returned carrying bento's and other food items. Hearing them approaching Naruto slipped back into his bindings after sealing away his empty bento.

"Alright Sakura, Sasuke you two can eat now but I forgot something so one rule don't feed Naruto.... and after that we'll try the test again" and with that said Kakashi **Sunshined** away.

Sakura, and Sasuke began to eat their food not even having a second thought about feeding Naruto. Then Sasuke being the oh so caring team mate that he was walked over to Naruto

"Here dobe eat otherwise you'll just get in my way" with that he force fed Naruto not even waiting for a reply after seeing what Sasuke was doing Sakura decided to follow Sasuke's lead only to freeze when that heard a pop

"WHAT DO YOU THIN........" but that was as far as he got when he noticed a rope wrap itself around his ankle and drag him to hang upside down from a tree limb only to then have his precious Icha Icha fall from his hands in surprise and land in a very well hidden fire.

"That sensei is why you shouldn't leave a captured person unsupervised because they might just break free." stated Naruto as he stood up allowing the ropes to fall back into a pile at his feet. Everyone stared in shock at this

"H..How did you get out of the bindings I made sure that they were tight enough." said Kakashi in shock

"Well I had a kunai hidden in my sleeve which I then slipped into the knot and loosened it then as they say the rest is history... oh and you have about 5 more sec to escape from that trap before your impaled by some very sharp and pointy things." explained then stated Naruto all in a bored tone of voice.

Just as Kakashi was about to get free he looked up as he heard the air being peirced and saw hundreds of Kunai, Shureikan, Swords, and senbon lots and lots of senbon. All he could do was gulp as the weapons got closer to them only to not feel any pain when he looked up all he saw coming at him were the lots of senbon which would still hurt like hell but he wouldn't die from them, or so he thought any way.

Luckily for him Naruto didn't feel like killing his sensei.....just yet anyway so the senbon just ended up piercing none fatal parts of his body ultimatly this paralyzed him for about 2 weeks so as the medic's came for Kakashi he told them that they passed and they could train them selves for the next 2 weeks while he recovers.

-------------------------------------------------------Seal of Poison----------------------------------------------------

~_3 Weeks Later_~

"Screaming Banshee in position....."

"Brooding Flame in position"

"Blind Shadow waiting for Target" stated a black and crimson haired man who was sitting on top of a wall just outside the Inuzuka compound. The watch dogs just letting him walk by as if he were another dog. All the while he was waiting for a so called demon cat even though he never knew why Tora was called a demon he found her company comforting out in the Forest of Death.

Then he heard the sound of people coming to the wall, as he turned his head to see the Inuzuka clan clan as well as her daughter and son, them never even noticing him sitting there on the wall within a trees shadow. Well that was until Tsume's partner Kuromaru got his scent smelling the unfamiliar scent he turned his attention to the shadow before letting off a low warning growl tot he intruder. This growl alerted the 3 Inuzukas to Naruto's presence.

"Who's there!" shouted Tsume getting ready for a attack only to see a large black wolf walk out along with a 'blind' 15 year old boy

"Now Now theres no need for a fight besides if I had wanted to kill any of you, you three would already be dead I've watching you for about 20 minutes now before your partner there found me. But before their conversation could continue a brown blur rushed right into Naruto's arms turning out to be the so called demon cat Tora.

"Now Tora-chan what have I told you about leaving the forest" asked Naruto the 3 Inuzukas not expecting a reply heard the animal speak

"_**I know I know don't leave the forest or i'll be found out missing**_" spoke the neko

"Exactly now then keep running back to the forest and I'll see to it that the rest of the team doesn't find you...don't get caought now.....Alright Getsuei, Hikari make sure that tora makes it back home safely." Now the Inuzuka were really shocked when the wolf and fox bounded over the wall after saying

"_**Fine we'll do it but you owe us brat besides you have hunting with our packs next week**_" stated both fox and wolf vanishing over the wall.

"_**Well thats interesting another human that can talk to animals maybe he has Inuzuka blood**_" stated Kuromaru as he observed the Human

"Nope sorry to burst your bubble there but I just lived with those animals for my whol life since the age of 4 technically speaking I'm the only human that can enter The Forest of Death with out having to worry for my life." stated Naruto like it was just an everyday thing for him

"ummm. Excuse me but how can you see so well if your blind.." questioned Tsume's daughter if Naruto's memory was correct Kiba said his sisters name was Hana

"well you see technically i'm not blind just cause a lot more problems for me if I wasn;t wearing something over my eyes...Also my senses are so good that I can see through the sounds,smells, as well as what the wind it self brings for me to see." As he finished explaining his sight they then feel the wind around them pick up.

"What the hell are you talking about Naruto you said that you were blind when we were in the academy" stated Kiba finally saying something. "Also since when can you talk to animals?"

"Well in that order of questions I told you and the other's it was to much of a pain to explain why I wore a blind fold.....Not my problem you took it to mean I was blind because I know Shino and Shika both figured it out.......As for talking to animals why don't you ask Akamaru since we had some nice conversations while you were a sleep in class." answered Naruto causing Akamaru to look up at him

"_**So hows your team coming along Naruto-san"**_ Questioned the young pup in a small voice

"I've told you before Akamaru no reason for honorifics one I don't don't like having honorific on my name two It's just pointless to give a title to someone who hasn't earned it..." stated Naruto as he was getting up and preparing to head back to the tower to meet his team.

"_**Yes but if what Getsuei told me about how his pack would have accepted you as their Alpha if you were to ever challenge him you obviously deserve some form of respect."**_ Said the young dog

"No though it may be true there I'm not head of his pack because there isn't a reason for me to be Getsuei is a good leader and can lead them better than I could....I might have their respect as well as all the other animals that inhabit the forest respect but I have no reason to lead them s of now"

Before Akamaru could speak again Kuromaru spoke cutting the pup off "_** So you hold a possion of power within a wolf pack that must make you a strong male to even be able to gain their support much less be friends with the current head when he knows that you could take over being Alpha anytime you chose"**_ stated the large black wolf dog as he lays down to relax only speaking once more before going sleep

"_**Tsume He just might be a good mate for you or your daughter**_" with that being said Kuromaru fell asleep.

His comment though made both Tsume and Hana blush their reactions didn't escape Kiba or Naruto for that matter

"Wait mom you really can't have actually thought about Naruto here like that I might be able to understand Hana but you he has to be like what 20 years your junior."

"Well Kiba while I can't deny your reasoning on the matter, even I have to admit what Kuromaru said might be true he does seem extremely....." stated Tsume only to stop her self as she blushed even more at what she nearly said, then not hearing any reactions from Hana on the matter they looked to her.

Only to find her still standing there with a little bit of blood dripping from her nose as she was blushing a kind of red that would put Hinata to shame. When they finally got Hana out of her fantasies they turned to find Naruto had just up and disappeared.

---------------------------------------------------------Seal of Poison--------------------------------------------------

~_Hokage Tower_~

Well you three seem to have done another good day of missions but and I think that Kakashi here agree that you three would be ready to have a C-Rank mission grant it I will have another team go with you to help out just in case now then you will meet the client tomorrow...Your dismissed all except you Naruto" said the Hokage

* * *

**A/N**:And there's that Chapter.

Tell me what you think and keep voting for Tsume or Hana we also have had some recommendations for other women so vote for them as well I'll take Tsume or Hana for sure then vote for one of these other girls here's the current ranking

Tsume-9

Hana-4

Heres the other women that can now get in only one mind you

Temari

Ino

Tenten

Yugito

Haku

If theres any more women you want me to try just tell me but ultimately the pairings are down only the 3 currently in,Tsume or Hana, and 1 other

Now tell me what you think and also tell me any way this story could be improved.

I now have school to worry about so this story won't be going along to fast any more with that have a good day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Seal of Poison**

**A/N:**Welcome once again to another exciting adventure....or maybe not who knows what goes on in your head much less mine.

Thanks to those who have reviewed

**Disclaimer:**Still I honestly don't own Naruto or any of the other character within said series

"Hello" Humans talking

_'Hello' _Humans Thinking

"**Hello" Demon/Summon Talking**

"**Chidori"**** Jutsu**

"_**Hello Cub**_" Animals

Enjoy the Story

---------------------------------------------------------Seal of Poison--------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4:** Trip to Wave**

"Alright I take it you kept me because your suspicious about the client from waves reasons for hiring us especially seeing as how they don't have enough money in wave to afford anything higher than a C-Rank mission." Said Naruto as the door shut behind his team mates

"How is it that you even know that that was the C-Rank you were getting..." questioned the old Hokage

"Well you see I've sort of been sneaking in here and looking through your reports and other things such as missions and other things that just happened to be lying around here." said Naruto in a bored tone as if breaking into the Hokage's office and going through files that obviously were for the Hokage's eyes alone wasn't a crime worthy of execution

"Naruto you do realize that what you did was treason" said Sarutobi his voice taking on the coldness of steel and the authority of a person who had become Hokage.

"Yeah I actually did it stopped me for awhile but then I figured if it came down to it slaughter you...and this village wouldn't be to hard" said Naruto taking on a tone so cold and emotionless it would scare Itachi

The Hokage gave a shiver at the sound of Narutos's voice quickly deciding not to give the hanyou any sort of reason to just go and massacre the village. His thoughts even ran along the line of how bad the Uchiha massacre was and how even Itchi couldn't kill the whole village, yet for some reason Sarutobi didn't doubt Naruto could and would kill every thing and everyone in konoha if given a good enough reason.

"Alright Naruto but lets move on I take it you know that wave is under the rule of Gato and how bad the village is so I allowed your team the mission because your there and I have know Anko's going to go with Kurenai's team so you should have back up if you can't handle some things and it will also give you some leeway to stay undercover as a genin" explained the old man

"Alright Jiji if thats all then I need to go and prepare...oh and Raven sent a message to me he said that Akatsuki is still preparing but they plan on war with Ame to get their base set up" said Naruto as the Shadows consumed him taking him back to his forest home.

'_So thats what this organization is planing to get their strength by taking over a village grant it the might very well improve Ame from what it currently is' _thought the old man who was coming on in his years the job of Hokage only weighing more and more on his psyche from the countless amounts of paper work that he still had to do and just thanking about that made him turn and look at the piles upon piles of it and it just seemed to keep growing and growing.

------------------------------------------------------Seal of Poison-----------------------------------------------------

~_**In the forest**_~

'_So what do I need might want to take some poisons just in case but not to many or I might give my self away' _ these were the thoughts of Naruto as he got his equipment and other items sealed and stowed away for the next day and to just keep with the genin look he got a ton of extra stuff and shoved it all into a backpack that he put weight seals to decrease the weight of the bag to nothing on it.

With that done he decided he'd pay his beni-hime before he went on his mission.

~_**Within the mind of a fox**_~

As he woke up he found him self in surrounded by a deep lush forest to him it was truly amazing what growing up with animals could change a sewer of a mind into the forest wasn't dark a foreboding like the Forest of Death though no this forest you could see little animals running around freely not a care of being eaten in the world.

Walking over a few hills he came to a average size house in front of what would be a mountain that would make the tallest peaks in Kumo look like a miniature house and one large lake to the side of it. over all the whole scene seemed very tranquil. Nothing you would expect to be in a demon's mind now is it.

As Naruto came to the door he found it unlocked but that wasn't to uncommon seeing as how 1. inside the house was the strongest demoness to ever exist and 2. It was inside his mind. But finding the house to be supposedly empty even to his senses was a shock to him so he began to follow his lovers sent around the house, not finding her in the house he went out side to look for her.

As his search began his sensitive hearing finally picked up on his loves voice singing from a waterfall that descended from the mountain and fell into the lake near it so he made his way over so quietly that even without the rushing sound of the waterfall Kira wouldn't have heard him. As he came up to through the brush he came to a sight very few would ever see and many would kill to see if only to end up dead from blood lose. This supposedly rare and heavenly sight was in fact the form of a very naked Kira as she washed her clothes in the crystal clear lake water.

"So whats been happening recently with you my beni-hime" whispered Naruto into kira's ear as his arms snaked their way around her, causing the unsuspecting demoness to give a small "eep" of shock as she felt his arms wrap around her she then lent back into his caring embrace turning her head to face his and giving him a slight kiss on the lips before breaking from the warm embrace with a sigh as she walked back to her home with Naruto following behind her just barly stopping himself from staring as she swayed her hips in a very enticing way.

'_Shit I think I know what she wants to do when we get back to the house......Not that i'm complaining or anything but I do have a mission tomorrow......on second thought I could do a simple escort mission while assassinating any of gatou's hired thugs.' _ Thought Naruto because just as soon as he reached the house Kira opened the door lead him to the bedroom only to roughly grab his arm and drag him to their bed..........(**A/N:Now then no I'm not going to put a lemon yet I may later on but not right now)**

**~_The Next morning_**~

Naruto woke up tired but still prepared for his mission which is amazing in it's self due tot he fact he spent the whole night satisfying his very horny vixen. And oh what a night it was even just thinking about it gave him a slight nosebleed which in terms means that for a normal man they'd be dead.

Going about his daily rituals he looked to the clock to see he had 3 hours before he had to be at the gate thus he began to the second stage of a new poison and antidote to it he was working on this poison revolved around a sample of the poison that coated Orochimaru's Kusanagi now how he got that poison is short of remarkable in itself for he had broke into Orochimaru's newest base snuck past the guards and 'borrowed kusanagi long enough to fill a vial with it's poison. Currently he had made a antidote to Kusanagi's venom and he was now combining that venom with the venom of the most poisonous snakes and spiders alive and a few that had gone extinct.

As the time got to an hour left he got up from his work, rinsed the residue of poison from his hands and began to fix his breakfast allowing his experiment to age for a week before he could do any more to it. With that the shadows consumed him as he had 2 minutes left before the mission began he arrived in the shadows along with his 4 companions that were with him when ever he left the forest aside for when he decided to take on SSS-Rank assassination missions, Then he would only bring along the twin asp snakes he kept in his sleeves.

All four of them were hidden within the shadows of the gate none of his team noticing he was there, taking his chance now he began to observe the other team he believed it was team 8 compried of a women who had black hair with ruby colored eyes, the three genin she was sensei to was Kiba,Hinata, and Shino. About 30 minutes late was Kakashi who amazingly wasn't 3 hours late.

"Yo...so all we're waiting on is Naruto then" said Kakashi only to jump in shock as they hear Naruto's voice come form the shadows of the gate

"No I'm right here 'sensei' I would have thought that a shinobi of your caliber would have at least sensed my presence" said Naruto with a slight but barley noticeable mocking tone that Kakashi failed to pick up on. '_Ha I would have been surprised if he sensed me when even jiji can't find me when I don't want him to_'

"Well actually I....didn't sense you not sure why I couldn't but I didn't" started to say Kakashi only to have his lie change to the truth right after he began '_What the fucking Hell Why haven't I been able to lie at all sense I got this damnable team I mean hell normally I could get any woman with a few lie's but now I can't even talk to one with out saying the truth and pissing them off'_

"Well let's get off and on our way so I can have that bridge built" said Tazuna as he started down the road by himself forcing the shinobi he hired to follow him. As they walked down the road Kakashi read his porn, Sakura stared at Sasuke occasionally asking him for a date when they got back to the village, and Sasuke brooded and turned Sakura down every single time she asked, Tazuna drank his sake while looking around worriedly occasionally his eyes would wonder to Kurenai's ass causeing him to give s slight perverted giggle and Naruto well he quietly chatted with his animals and actually observed the surrounding's through his wind and shadow sight**(1)** He almost even laughed aloud when he saw the puddle on the road when there hadn't been any rain for weeks but he had to play the part of a blind shinobi.

And play the part he did as he turned around when he heard Kakashi get cut to pieces by the Demon brothers chain, as he saw Sasuke and Sakura freeze for a few seconds he began to react him self as the brothers charged him only for them to watch as he was consumed by shadows they never even noticed the two snakes slip up through their pants and up their shirts because they were to busy trying to not be intimidated by the very large pitch black wolf with a scar over it's left eye giving it a even more feral appearance.

Team 8 aside form Kiba having never actually seen the wolf or Naruto's true abilities or as close to them as Kiba had seen any way just stared gaping at the wolf that now stood in Naruto's place and how well the concealed uch a large animal form them as well as him just vanishing like that. Only to be brought out of their thoughts as they heard Naruto's voice only it now held a emotionless tone along with a cold biting edge that made a purple haired snake mistress that had come along with Team 8's sensei Kurenai to help watch shiver in fear

"Now what would 2 C-Rank missing ninja from Kiri want with a bridge builder trying to help his village" stated the now very cold sounding 'genin' as he walked form the shadows of the forest silently throwing two senbon that each hit the brother's each senbon was coated with his truth serum.

"We were hired by gatou to kill him if he finishes the bridge gatou would be out of bueisness here so he wanted us and a few other missing ninja to stop him" said the brothers at the same exact time

"okay who are the other Shinobi that Gatou's hired to take care of Tazuna-san here" questioned the Hanyou

"The only other people hired was Zabuza and ….Some other guy but no one knows his name all we know is that he dresses in complete black and has a menacing glowing crimson eyes that come from the shadows of his hood" as they finished their answer Naruto's mind was whirling at this second figures description the only man to ever have survived his blades was here and now he would be able to get back at the bastard who had given the scar to Getsuei hindering the proud wolf lords eye sight in his left eye.

Just then Kakashi came out of the woods and decided to question Tazuna about he situation only slightly acknowledging Naruto's interrogated information. So Tazuna gave his sad tale of how his village was suffering and Kakashi gave them a choice because the mission had gone form a C-Rank to a A-Rank now so he let them chose to continue or go back safe to say Sasuke out of arrogance wanted to continue and Sakura being the sad little fangirl followed his lead, Team 8 and Naruto wanted to continue just so they could help out and Naruto because he wanted pay back as well as a good fight.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the shortness of this chapter and the delay but I got side track on playing Perfect World for the past week and couldn't seem to figure out how to do this chapter so if the quality isn't as good as the rest of the Chapters I can only hope it gets better.

1:**Narutos Wind and Shadow Sight**:_ These abilities allow him to see through the wind as it hits objects. And for Shadow sight he can see anything that's in or creates a shadow distance for them is however far he wants to see....If he looks to far he may go into a coma for 2 days._

Now then Voting for Tsume and Hana has closed the result is this:

**Tsume-10**

**Hana-9**

**Both-4**

There you have it Tsume wins just barly but she still wins now I may involve Hana in some way but she has to be head of clan beause Kiba's still to young and hot headed to lead it and with Tsume being with Naruto she has to give up her position has Inuzuka Matriarch.

As for Other women Yugito won by a land slide so she'll defiantly be in as for anyone else I'll think about them as I go and if I like them I'll add them.

_**Harem so Far:**_

**Kira-Fem Kyuubi-**

**Kurenai**

**Anko**

**Tsume**

**Yugito**

New Voting should Kushina be alive or not ~my particular choice is alive~

**Alive**: If she lives she will have abandoned Naruto because any other way and we have a whole village that gets torn to shreds by Naruto's fury, if she lives she makes appearance during Chunin exams.

**Dead**: She died in child birth and won't be brought up until I reveal Naruto's parents

Who is this mysterious man who Naruto seems to know and how is it that they survived his combat. Next time Mysterious man revealed and Zabuza knows Naruto how did they ever meet up what happened and will I be able to post a longer chapter of this next time

Remeber to Read, Revie and give me your oppions on what could be improved **Have a Good Night People!**

_**Elven_Shade**_

_**Eternally Trapped in The Void of Shadows**_


End file.
